Very often it is desirable to deliver one message to several people. There are many methods for delivering a message to several people. For example, radio and television can be used to broadcast one message to many people. However, when it is important to deliver the message quickly, most methods are insufficient. For example, if the location of a meeting is changed at the last minute, it may be important to notify all scheduled attendees of the new meeting location. One method of notifying all parties is to send an e-mail to all parties. Some parties, however, may be currently unavailable via e-mail and may not retrieve their e-mail until after the scheduled meeting time. Another method of notifying all parties is to manually telephone and inform each party of the new meeting location. This could take an unacceptably long time to call each party and manually deliver the message to each party. Further, some parties may be currently unavailable by telephone. For such parties, it may take several inconvenient telephone calls before the message can be delivered.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for delivery of a voice message to multiple telephones.